Reflejos
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: A Lily siempre le gusto la música, pero en especial la música muggle, porque con ella se identificaba, porque en ella siempre se reflejaba. EN RESPUESTA AL RETO "INVISIBLES"


**Reflejos**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Summary: A Lily siempre le gusto la música, pero en especial la música muggle, porque con ella se identificaba, porque en ella siempre se reflejaba.

N.A: En respuesta a el reto "Invisibles", dedicado a todas las lindas chicas y chicos que me leen y les gusta lo que escribo.

Cuando empiecen las _letras cursivas _pongan la canción de Muse Undisclosed Desires, escúchenla esta buenísima.

* * *

><p>-¿Lily?<p>

-….

-¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?

-….

-Anda ábreme Lily, no debe ser tan malo como escuche.

El crujido de la puerta hiso que Hugo volteara de inmediato, esperaba por fin ver a su prima después de haberla esperado en vano en la biblioteca durante casi una hora pero solo vio la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida su habitación.

Entro con cautela mientras esperaba que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad y cuando por fin pudo caminar por la habitación sin tropezarse con todos los cachivaches que estaban tirados por el suelo, se dirigió a la cama de su prima.

Hugo abrió las cortinas y vio a Lily sentada en un extremo de la cama, agachada, abrazando firmemente sus rodilla y sin querer subir la mirada. Hugo se acerco sigilosamente y se sentó frente a ella.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Lily y en vano sus pequeñas manos intentaban impedir su paso.

-Déjame. –Por fin pudo articular Lily.

-Pero…

- ¡Déjame!

-Anda Lily no es tan malo… -

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo que se veía bien ese horrible corte de cabello al que se había visto obligada a realizar porque la inútil de Amy que no sabía controlar ni un estúpido hechizo?

La larga y hermosa melena de la que tanto se enorgullecía la más pequeña de los Potter se había reducido a una corta y pequeña mata de cabello que parecía rendirle homenaje al mas puro estilo de cabello Potter (ósea rebelde y sin remedio).

-Resalta el color de tus ojos- Susurro Hugo mientras acariciaba la ahora indomable melena de la pequeña pelirroja.

-Odio el color de mis ojos. -Dijo Lily mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por aquellos ojos mieles.

-¿Acaso nunca te he mencionado lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos?- Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a su prima.

Lily movió su cabeza enérgicamente negando lo que su primo acababa de decir.

Hugo sonrió de lado.

-A mí siempre me ha me gustado la miel… ¿Acaso a ti no? –Continúo murando, con una voz profunda y seductora.

Lily se paralizo por completo cuando sintió a su primo tan cerca, su aliento se sentía tan bien cerca de su oído y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Hugo se alejo un poco de su prima solo para mirarla a los ojos, solo Merlín sabia lo mucho que le gustaban esos ojos.

Poco a poco Hugo inclino su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron los de su prima.

Lentamente la beso, con una timidez que poco lo caracterizaba, saboreando el salado sabor de las lágrimas, que por alguna razón en verdad le gustaba. La boca de Lily se abrió invitándolo a mucho más que ese inocente beso y eso fue todo lo que necesito Hugo para luego tumbarla encima de la cama y besara con desesperación.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se congelaran en el momento.

Hugo con una mano le indico a Lily que guardara silencio mientras tomaba su varita.

_I know you´ve suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

_Soothing_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure..._

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_ I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_ I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_ I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_ You trick your lovers_

_ That you're wicked and divine _

_You may be a sinner_

_ But your innocence is mine_

_ Please me Show me how it's done_

_Tease me You are the one_

___  
><em>

Aguardaron en silencio mientras escuchaban a la compañera de Lily cantar.

Una vez que Kate salio del cuarto Hugo la sigio silencioso, despidiendose de Lily con un beso y una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La próxima vez que Lily vio a Kate no dudo en preguntarle el nombre de la canción que había estado cantando el otro día.<p>

-¿Enserio te gusto? -Pregunto emocionada Kate.

-¡Oh claro que si! Me encanto la canción -Dijo Lily sonriendo mientras seguía a Hugo con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Lily nunca olvidaría esa canción, nunca olvidaría su primer beso.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>¿Review's? Espero que les haya gustado XD


End file.
